cpenguinshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Penguin smash super cup(part 2)
We continue from Penguin smash super cup(part 1) To go into the secound round.Cadence, Lily8763, Mr Cow2 and Rookie all made it to the secound round when poor Gary and Aunt Arctic were beaten by Lily8763 and Mr Cow2. Host:now round 2 we have the computer chose the match ups and they are... Cadence:I wonder Host:Max and Mr Cow2! Max:this will be a piece of cake. Mr Cow2:We'll see about that. Host:Ph and Lily8763! Lily8763:it will be a honor. Ph:yes it will. Host:Cadence and Bob! Bob:ILL HAVE MY REVENGE! Cadence:Even if you are a soul ill win! Host:Sensei and Rookie Sensei:I'll go nice on you. Rookie:(gulps)thanks er sensei. Host:NOW LET THE BATTLE BETWEEN MAX AND MR COW2 BEGIN! Mr Cow2:ILL NOT GIVE UP! Max:good luck sucka! Director:NOW MAX THIS IS RATED G! Max:(sighs)ok then good luck winning though you will not. Mr Cow2:your on! (the camera shows Mr Cow2 being beaten) Gary:will he be alright? Rookie:is it over for him? Mr Cow2:(thinks "am i really through?"suddenly he glows "! whats going on?" )WOAH! (Mr Cow2 glows then spins suddenly he turns from Mr Cow2 into Sthomas then into Robo Sthomas) Max:OH MY!AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Host:WHATS THIS?MR COW2 HAS HIS FINAL SMASH ON!the final smash thing starts at round 2. Robo Sthomas:PREPARE FOR PAIN.(shoots laser at Max) Max:gack!(faints) (Mr Cow2 turns back to normal) Mr Cow2:A final smash huh.COOL! Rookie:wow he is now a threat. Cadence:dont forget. we have final smashes too now! Rookie:right! Host:NOW LILY8763 VS PH! (The camera shows Lily8763 owning Ph.he even dodges Ph's final smash the puffle stanpede with power) Rookie:WOAH! Lily8763 treated Ph like she was nonthing! Mr Cow2:thats my rival.Training and never stopping. Host:now Cadence vs Bob! Bob:BEGONE! (Bob shoots a laser which almosts makes cadence faint.) Cadence:ugh...! Wait.FINAL SMASH GO! (Cadence suddenly glows then she grows wings that look like music notes,her headphones turn into a crown-like headphone.) Cadence:NOW! Music notes go! (Music notes fly from the sky like metors.They almost make Bob faint) Cadence:Now my turn! (Cadence flys from the sky with music note surrounding her) Bob:OH NO YOU DONT! FIANL SMASH GO! (Bob suddenly grows wings of his own as he flys up with smoke arround him.Bob and Cadence hit each other causeing a explosion.Both shake down.At the end Bob falls down and faints) Host:after a long battle,CADENCE WINS! Cadence:all right! Bob:ILL BE BACK CADENCE! YOU ONLY WON CAUSE OF THAT FINAL SMASH! Cadence:and your's hidding me.you basicly ran into me so tough luck. Bob:HUMTH(disappears into thin air) Host:..alkward. anyways the last battle Rookie vs sensei. Mr Cow2:YOU BETTER WIN SO I CAN BEAT YOU! Rookie:Dont worry Mr Cow2.my bitter rival. Sensei:your anger will make you powerless.True power is only being happy.\ Mr Cow2:saids the old guy. Sensei:I HEARD THAT! Rookie:NINJA SLAP! (slaps sensei)NOW NINJA KICK!(kicks sensei) Sensei:FIRE BEAM!(shoots fire beam. Rookie gets hit.) Sensei:now final smash!FIRE ICE WATER!(sensei shoots lava,then a giant wave then a giant hail ball.It hurts Rookie even worser than last time.) Rookie:Ha! you have no final smash anymore! Sensei:well give up.You only have 10 hp left.I have 300 left. Rookie:FINAL SMASH!(Rookie summons something called Tookie. It rams over sensei then bites sensei.Sensei then faints) Rookie:I WON! OH YEAH WOO WHO! ALL RIGHT! Host:and you saw that foaks! Rookie somehow beat Sensei. Rookie:I HEARD THAT! Host:now round 3! well next week that is. Cadence:dont you know that so far there has been 3 breaking the fourth walls in this 5 part episode,then there is One in The pie challenge then one in Fan Fiction (Episode) And oops this episode too by me! thats 6 times the fourth wall has been broken.Like really guys! Host: Well next week guys and now 7! Category:Season 2